


Touches

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Touch, silverflint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: It’s not Flint liking cock that surprises Silver the most when they get together.





	Touches

It’s not Flint liking cock that surprises Silver the most when they get together. It’s the gentleness he shows him afterwards. The sex can be rough, but satisfying, but after it’s over Flint… holds him.  
Flint’s hands softly caress him all over.  
He winds Silver’s curls around his fingers and _kiss_ them.  
His voice is softer when he says sweet little nothings into his ear, making him blush.  
Among other people they talk and talk and talk but together like this, their words are hushed. Like they’re afraid their words could be stolen if they say them too loud.

When Flint runs his fingers over Silver’s body, when he gently kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his cheekbones and lands on his lips, Flint is talking. He’s talking without words. And Silver can hear him, loud and clear.

 

_I Love You_.


End file.
